Back to Neverland
by CuriouslyDreaming123
Summary: Just when Emma thought she could stop and catch her breath after defeating Zelena, and maybe start a relationship with everyone's favorite Irish pirate,Snow becomes sick with a deadly illness and Emma, Hook, Regina, Gold, Belle and Charming must travel back to Neverland to find a cure. All the way a Captainswan fic, featuring Rumbelle, Snowing, and hints of Frankenwolf (RubyxWhale)
1. Chapter 1

The chilly November air bit at Emma's face as she exited the sheriff's station. The wind whipped at her grey wool scarf and she shoved her hands into the pockets of her signature red leather jacket. Emma filled her lungs with the refreshing scent of fall fading into winter and let the wind tangle with her blond tresses. As she made her way briskly towards Henry's bus stop, her mind wandered to how a particularly pleasant day it had been at the station. There had been no arrests, unless you count pulling over Leroy for drunk driving, wich she basically does on a daily basis. She had also found that someone had dropped off a single ivory rose at her desk during her lunch break. As she passed Mr. Gold's shop, her mind wandered and Emma somewhat lovingly fingered the rose's delicate petals. Suddenly she herd the all to familiar sound of leather boots hitting the sidewalk as she felt someone grab her hand and whisper in her ear,

"Hello, love. I see you got my rose."

Emma whirled around to find none other than Hook grinning devilishly at her.

"Oh, it's just you." She said. Her body relaxed and she continued walking. "Did you say your rose?"

"Yes, Darling, your secret admirer is me." He replied, and proceded to lace his fingers through Emma's again, and to his utmost surprise she did not jerk away. But instead she gave him a small smile.

"Thanks." she replied. Hook raised his eyebrows.

"Well, Swan, in that case, you are welcome." he said. "Now may I ask where we are going?"

"To pick up Henry from school. It's my day to take him home." Emma said.

"And I'll accompany you." Hook announced.

"Fine. Henry will be happy to see you, anyway." She said. Hook brushed a lock of her hair behind Emma's ear.

"Really? Does he find me as dashing and heroic as you do, love?" Hook said smugly. The breeze rumpled his dark brown hair and his deep blue eyes sparked wirh amusement. Emma rolled her eyes in response and swatted the pirate's hand back to her hand,

"No, he's just like every eleven year old boy out there - fascinated by pirates." she said as the pair turned on a corner. "And don't push your luck." She added in a murmur, tossing him a glance. Hook simply nodded and flashed her one of those Oh-My-God-It-Makes-Me-Feel-So-Mushy-Inside-It-Should-Be-Illegal grins.

"As you wish." He said with a flourish.

_As you wish._ Emma was ashamed to admit that only these three words could make her face flush as much as they did. This was not supposed to happen, she had built her walls so high. How is it possible that he wrecked them apart so easily? But wether Emma liked it or not, Hook now had that lasting effect on her. It's because ever since their return from their little time-traveling escapade, and their kiss at Granny's, he and Emma were noticeably closer than usual, as Mary Margret, David, Henry, Regina and the others observed. Mary Margret was giddy and exited for Emma, as she seems to have moved on from Neal's death. But David had a different perspective of it.

"Wouldn't it be wonderful if our little girl found love again?" She gushed to David over hot chocolate (with cinnamon, of course). David narrowed his eyes.

"Not if it's with a pirate like Hook." He muttered, taking a long sip of the chocolatey drink. Mary Margret pinched the bridge of her nose and sat down her mug. David was the most stubborn person when it came to his daughter's love life.

"Charming, we've been over this!" She said, a sense of anger in her tone. "Emma is a grown woman, and I trust her decision in whom she choses to spend her time with!"

David set down his mug, mirroring Mary Margret. He rubbed his face wearily.

"I know, Snow, but the thing is he's _Captain Hook _for God's sake. Why couldn't she have fallen for, heck, I don't know, someone more gentlemanly, like a prince." David sighed. Mary Margret frowned.

"Really? You're going to judge someone just like that? What if we judged Regina immediately? We would've all been dead by now!" she said. "What I'm trying to say is that you need to be patient and let things work itself out. We both know that everything happens for a reason. And Hook is a gentleman. He traded his _ship, _the _Jolly Roger, _his _pride and joy _to find her and bring her back! How is that not gentlemanly?"

David placed his hand over Mary Margret's in an attempt to calm her.

"You're right, I should have an open mind. Now don't go stressing yourself out over me, you need to rest. Doctor's orders." he replied soothingly. A grateful smile played on his wife's mouth.

"Thank you, Charming." She said softly. He planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Hey, what are husbands for?" He chuckled, clearing away their mugs. "I have to make myself useful so I'm not just sitting and gathering dust."

As they strolled along, Emma and Hook talked little bit, but it was mostly him cracking jokes and Emma trying not to laugh. They soon approached the jumble of children spewing out of the faded yellow bus. Many of them nervously eyed Hook, and clustered in tight groups. Hook scowled but continued to walk alongside Emma as she chucked upon seeing the expression on his face. Just then, Henry decended the steps of the bus.

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Hook. What's up?" He greeted cheerfully. Emma bent down and hugged him.

"Hey, kid. How was your day?" She asked, standing up and slipping her hand back into Hook's. Henry's eyes wandered from their interlocked hands to the flower in his mother's other hand.

"It was good. We had a substitute again, obviously, because Mary Margret is out." he turned to Hook. "Yesterday you said you would tell me another story." Henry said, his face shining in excitement. Emma smiled.

"Told you. Fascinated by pirates." She said to Hook.

"All right then." he said, ignoring Emma. "One day in the middle of summer me and my crew..." Emma watched as Hook told stories to her son. They strolled past Granny's and Mr. Hopper's office, chatting merrily. They then entered the red brick building and walked up the steps. Opening the door, Emma knew something wasn't right. David was kneeling over an unconscious Mary Margret.

"Emma, thank God you're here!" He said, leaping up from his position on the floor. Emma rushed over to her mother.

"What happened? Who did this?" She asked, panic edging into her voice.

"No one did this. One minute she was fine, and the next she's like this." David responded. "I've tried everything, she's not waking up."

Emma turned to Henry and firmly placed her hands on his sboulders. "Henry go call the hospital, now!" Henry scrambled over to the house phone and dialed the number that had now been programmed into the device. Emma gripped her father's shoulder.

"Go meet the ambulance. I've got the baby." She reassured him. Emma gently scooped her little brother up and out of the crib he was napping in and sighed.

"When are we going to have a day where we aren't rushing to prevent some type of emergency?" She asked no one in particularly. Henry walked over and looked solemnly into her eyes.

"When you forge a passport, move to Mexico, dye your hair black and change your name to Pepitó Màuighn Alehandré-Urbinà."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I can't believe I've gotten so many views and can't wait to continue this! I just finished the third season on Netflix and was devastated because season four was not available. :( So I decided to have a go at this. This chapter will be up late, sorry about that. I hope to get chapter three up much sooner. Hope you like it!**

The ride to the hospital was full of anxiety for Emma. She gripped baby Neal tightly, not for his comfort but for her own. She absentmindedly stroked his head, now covered in a fuzzy, soft layer of hair, as he giggled and cooed up at her nervous complection. Mary Margret was still unconscious, and showed no sign of waking.

"Maybe it's a sleeping curse." David wondered out loud, interrupting Emma's train of thought. He paced repeatedly in the small interior of the ambulance.

"No, that would be highly unlikely. Her brain wave activity is high, and when you're under the curse, your brain is shut down." Stated Dr. Whale, studying the moniter that Mary Margret was plugged into. He fiddled with the controls for a while, as the others sat in silence, having only the sound of the shill siren the ambulance was emitting to listen to. The emergency vehicle then pulled into the hospital's parking lot and the nurses hurriedly lowered the stretcher onto the ground. David raced off behind the quickly moving cot, his face clearly showing the fear he felt for his wife.

Henry grasped his mother's free hand.

"She'll be okay, right?" He said uncertainly. Emma gave her son's hand a tight, hopeful squeeze.

"I hope so, kid."

Three days later, as they were approaching the ward Mary Margaret was being treated in, Emma shivered. But it wasn't because she was cold but it was that she was reminded of all the times she had unfortunately, had to walk through these halls. She shuddered and hoped she would not have to visit the hospital again for a long, long time. Apparently, that was not working out so well for her.

They stopped in front of the door with a brass plate bearing the number 15, and a slip of paper that read:_  
><em>

**Mary Margret Blanchard**

_**Snow White**_

**Room 15**

**Diagnois: **

Emma peered curiously at the sign.

"Wait, why is the diagnois part blank?" She asked worriedly. Hook narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know, love, but I suspect we are about to find out." He said. He reached forward, and like a gentleman, held open the door for Emma and Henry. The door shut softly behind them as they looked upon Mary Margret.

Her eyes were red and puffy, and her breathing shallow. She looked ike she hadn't slept in days. But despite all this she lifted her head and smiled weakly.

"Emma." Mary Margaret breathed. Emma hurried over and embraced her mother.

"Mom." She whispered in response. "How are you?" Mary Margaret leaned back on the cot and let out a sigh.

"i'm okay for now. Still recovering, though." She admitted. Just then, the door opened abruptly and Dr. Whale stepped in, accompanied by David.

"The test results are back," Dr. Whale announced.

Emma's face paled.

"Wait, what tests?" She interrupted.

"Oh, just a blood test, stomach x-ray, and a cat scan. When we looked through her file and realized that she had recently been pregnant, we wanted to take some, ah, extra precautions." the doctor said. Emma and David exchanged looks. This did not sound good.

"Like I was saying, your results are in. But, there is some bad news." dr. whale handed David the x-ray. "See, here he found something. But it is... Well...We don't know what it is."

David clinched his fist. "What do you mean, you don't know what it is? You're a damn doctor!" He nearly shouted. Dr. Whale, on the other hand, calmly stood his ground.

"We have a hypothesis, though." He said. "We think it may be from our world. He would need to speak with someone who is an expert in potions, remedies, and illnesses back in the Enchanted Forest. Someone like-"

"Rumplestilskin!" David called from the front of the store. They heard a somewhat frustrated sigh.

"In the back!" Mr. Gold responded. David, Emma, and Hook (they had left Henry at the hospital; he insisted on staying behind to read from of the storybook to Mary Margaret) route to the back a store. They found Mr. Gold and Belle sharing a cup of tea, served, of course, in their chipped cup.

"What is it this time?" Asked Gold, obviously annoyed with them for interrupting his and Belle's cozy tea session.

"We need your help." Said Emma, eager to get in and get out. This place gave her the creeps.

"Again?" Asked Gold, now slightly amused.

"Yes, again, and you'd better give us answers, _mate_." Said Hook, who was even more impatient to leave then Emma, due to his rough past with the deal-maker standing before them.

"Fine then. What's the problem?" Gold sighed, setting down the teacup and shifting his weight on his cane. He looked at the group gathered before him with glittering taupe eyes and awaited their request.

" Mary Margaret is sick." David said. "The hospital found something, a virus of some sort, but they can't identify what it is. They think it may be from...over there." He waved his hands aimlessly as if to say, "You know what I'm talking about."

Gold let out a soft chuckle that sent chills through Emma's body.

"Charming, there are many over there is in this world. And quite frankly, I don't have time for you." He said matter-of-factly. Belle gave her husband a warning look.

"Rumple!" She chided. She and Gold had what seemed to be a battle from anyone else's view as they shoot glances at each other. Finally after a lifetime of waiting, Gold's eyes averted from Belle's, clearly admitting defeat.

"Okay, I'll help. But I'll need to see x-rays, and check up on her myself." He finally said, but rather grumpily.

Emma let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Good." She said. "When can you start?"

"Right now." He responded

Emma had to jog to keep up with Mr. Gold's long, brisk strides. Even with a limp and a cane, he was faster than the entire group. She noticed the passer byes that it all turns to stare at the fast pace jumble people she was part of. Emma couldn't blame Charming, The Saviour, Caotain Hook, and The Dark One usually didn't go out for an afternoon stroll together without a certain someone losing another hand, David yelling his head off about something or other, or Mr. Gold incinerating someone.

They soon entered the hosptal, where David began to move front of the usual posse. Now he walked even quicker than Mr. Gold, taking lead of the pack, with determination set upon his brow.

"Here." He said shortly, stopping in front of room 15. He opened the door silentlyas to not wake his sleeping wife . He slipped in followed by Gold, Hook, and Emma. Mary Margaret was propped up on two pillows, asleep, and if it was even remotely possible, looked even worse than 30 minutes before. Gold looked at Mary Margaret and his pupils dilated.

"No." He whispered. "No, no, it can't be."

David snapped his head up, alarmed. "What can't be?" He demanded.

"Let me see the scans. Gold commanded quietly. David snatched up the x-rays from a nearby counter and shove them in his hand. Gold scaned them, and after staring at them for a while set down the x-rays and bowed his head.

"I've seen this before." He said, slowly and softly. "It is an ancient illness...and, I regret to tell you this...but the effect...is death."

David's mouth opened in shock and his lips moved up and down soundlessly, gasping like a fish.

"Is there a cure? A plant or remedy of some sort?" Emma asked urgently has David still stood in astounded silence.

"Yes, there is." Gold said. Emma and the others sighed in relief. "But," he continued. It is found in only one place."

"Well, where is it? David asked, recovering from his former state. Gold's answer was one that raining in Emmas head constantly from then on.

"Neverland."

**Dun dun DUNNNNN! Cliffhanger! What will hapoen next? Will I post the next chapter on time? Will there be more CaptainSwan in the next chapter tgan there was in this one? Will I ever stop asking questions? Find out next time in: BACK TO NEVERLAND! Have a spectacularific day or night!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY, DREAMERS!HAPPY NEW YEAR! How's you day/night going? I promised you some CaptainSwan fluffy stuff, and you're gonna get some! Also, thanks for the views, friends! HUGE shout-out to my homie, a Guest user who pointed out some stuff, like where did baby Neal disappear to? Or if Charming and Snow share a heart, wouldn't he be affected by the illness? Answers will totally be announced not in this chappie, but the _next _one, so calm your unicorns, homie. This is probs gonna be super late, as always, *sheepish smile* but that is because I have a perfectly good reason! I...had to...um..Bedazzle my turtle! Yes it was that! Not because I'm lazy! My turtle needed me! So, yeah. Again, thanks for everything, 'yall! (Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to Once Upon A Time or it's characters...YET!)**

Emma doesn't _do _crying. Or any other emotion that could disclose her real feelings. She had built her walls as high as they come, with bricks and solid stone. But these past few years had brought out the feelings she'd bottled up since she was 18. The good and bad emotions had been pulled- no,_forced _is more like it, out. And now, with her mother deathly ill, Emma needed to let it go. Everything she'd been holding back. She needed a good cry. And, coincidentally, that place was the middle of the forest where Hook had told her something that would change the way she thought about herself completely.

_"You're glad I got my heart broken?" _Emma had said,more harshly than she had intended, but still totally unprepared for what response she was about to get.

_"If it can be broken...that means it still works." _That was the moment when she discovered that Hook had successfully wreaked the last bit of her oh-so-strong walls. Now this place was permanently etched into the emo part of her, and she couldn't shake it off. And now that she needed to cry, this was the place to be.

So, that is how Emma Swan ended up walking to the edge of the forest, trekking half a mile in, and then plopping down and bursting into a flood of tears.

_Why does everyone I love have to end up being threatened by some fairytale land situation?! _Emma wailed silently to herself as salty tears fell thick and fast onto her lap. _Can't I have a normal day where I can maybe do what I want? _

Emma sat there for minutes or maybe hours, she was to overwhelmed to tell. But what she did know was that in the middle of her pity-party, she heard the familiar crunch of leaves underfoot approaching.

"Emma? Emma, where are you?" a voice called. Emma buried head in her knees and responded to the unidentified voice.

"Go away." She sniffled to the person. " I don't want to be seen like this." She curled up tighter and hugged her knees close.

"Emma, love, are you alright?" Emma forced her head to look up and identify the speaker. It was Hook. At their place. An electrifying shock spread through her body as he knelt down next to her. "You've been gone for a while. What's wrong, Swan?" Hook said, voice full of genuine concern.

"Nothing, it's fine, I'm ok-." Emma stopped short. What was she doing? Pushing him out, again? No. She needed to let it out.

She drew a shuddering breath and told him everything. "My mother is dying, because of some ridiculous fairy tale-land sickness that of course has only one cure that just happens to be in the place which was recently overrun with demon children." She sighed and continued. "Everyone is going to look to me, because they all think I'm some sort of Savior." Emma explained. "The truth is, all I did was break some curse that, truthfully, anyone else could've broken. Tears slid silently down her cheeks. "I'm not the Savior."

Hook stared at Emma. He'd always know a little more about her than he let on, but he had no idea that she felt this way. He always thought of Emma as confident, and sure of everything she did. This was utterly uncalled for.

"Emma." He whispered. ''Darling. Remember when we climbed the beanstalk to retrieve the compass?"

"Of course I do." Emma was starting to wonder where he was going with this.

"The Emma Swan I met then was the most clever, confident, brave, beautiful, and smart woman I'd ever met in my life. And I'm 300 years old, give or take a few." The corners of Emma's mouth turned up a bit as she recalled. Hook reached into his pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a coin on a fine gold chain.

"Remember this?" he smiled and put it around her neck. Emma looked at the pendant.

"The coin you stole from the giant's lair." She smiled and said softly. "The insignia... it's a swan and an anchor."

"Yes, it is. This is to remind you that you are still that woman, love. If not, even more so. How do you think we would've defeated Pan, and Cora, and Zelena if you hadn't been there? All of us-this whole town-owes everything to you." He offered his hand; she accepted it and he helped her up.

_This is Killian talking, _Emma thought. She stared deep into the pirate's sky blue eyes, which were a mere three inches from her own.

"You..you really think so?" she murmured.

"Absolutely." Killian breathed. And then suddenly, Emma closed the one-inch gap between them, and they were kissing. It was blissful and soft, yet passionate. His arm was at her waist, and his hand tangled in her blonde hair. One of her hands rested on his shoulder, and the other cupped his stubbly jaw. Though neither wanted to, they slowly parted.

"We should get going." Emma said breathlessly.

"Yeah." Killian agreed, equally so. They walked arm in arm to the edge of the forest.

"Where the heck are they?!" David was pacing in the hospital room, clearly irritated. "They should've been back by now. What was I thinking, sending him to go get her?"

"Charming, calm down." Snow said hoarsely. "They will be fine, it's not like Hook is some mass murder."

"Well, you never know." David said under his breath. He was standing, rather vulture-like, near the window behind Mary Margret's bed. He craned his neck in a failing attempt to catch a glimpse of his daughter. Suddenly he spotted her strolling into the parking lot in front of the hospital, holding hands with none other than the infamous Captain Hook.

"Oh, _hell _no." David growled. He pressed his face against the glass in a childish manner.

"What? What is it, David?" Mary Margret turned around in her hospital bed in order to see what Charming was so infuriated about. When she caught sight of her daughter holding hands with the pirate, she gasped and clapped her hands.

"Oh, David, don't you see that this is wonderful?" Mary Margret said, being the hopeless romantic.

"It is anything but wonderful, Snow." David grumbled. "Anything."

"Oh, but it is so sweet!" She gushed. They watched as the pair below them stopped in front of the hospital's back entrance. David narrowed his eyes.

"Wait, why did they stop, what are they doing, what is going on?" David said anxiously. His eyes widened as he saw Emma take hold of Hook's hook** (A/N See what I did there? *wink wink*)**in addition to his hand and pull him close. His chest tightened horribly as Hook grinned devilishly and said something, most likely an innuendo, and Emma smiled.

"_Nononononono." _David whispered, more angry and tense than he had ever been in his life."_Anyone but a pirate." _ Meanwhile, Mary Margret was starry-eyed and eager, despite her illness.

"Awww..." She sighed. She rested her head on her right hand and observed the romantic scene. On the other hand, David watched helplessly as the pair's heads tilted to each other. He finally gave up his hopeless protests as Hook and Emma's lips made contact. For David, it was the longest ten seconds he would ever experience.

"Thank you, Killian." Emma whispered when they broke apart.

"For what, love?" He asked, brushing a stray strand of blond hair out of Emma's face.

"For coming to get me back there in the forest." She answered.

"It was my pleasure, Emma." Killian said. "We were all worried about you."

There was a brief moment of silence, where nothing but the breeze spoke.

"So. Emma." He said after the moment had passed, failing at his attempt to remain casual. "What...what exactly are we now?"

Emma processed this. She had been expecting this question since that night outside of Granny's. Her mind raced into overdrive, thinking of all the possibilities she could say. It would do no good for Emma to say that they were nothing. It would be way to awkward and the tensions between them would be unbearable. He would be hurt, too. She sighed, finally zeroing in on her answer.

"Well, I guess you could say that we are officially 'together'...as a couple, I mean." She expressed cautiously, unsure of what Killian would think.

"I think that sounds great for now." He responded to Emma's relief. He grinned. "Now, come on, Swan, we mustn't keep your parents waiting." Killian started for the door.

"One more thing." Emma said, pulling back on his hand. "Don't tell Charming or Snow about us just yet, okay?"

Mingled confusion dawned on Killian's face. "Why? What's wrong?"

"They already have enough going on with so being sick and all, and, well..." Emma hesitated. "You know how Charming gets about you."

Killian processed this. "You're right, Swan. And I know that Charming doesn't approve of me. It's okay." He smiled.

"Good." Emma returned the warm smile. She gave her newly-acquired boyfriend a kiss and laced their fingers together. "Now, c'mon let's go see my mom."

**AHHHHHHH! THE FEELS! DID YOU HEAR THAT CHRISTINA PERRI WROTE A SONG ABOUT #CAPTAINSWAN!? It's called The Words, and is now my favorite song EVAHHHH. Colin O'Donoghue will be featured in the music video! Check it out! Anyway, this message had a point, now let's get back to it! This chapter took so long to brainstorm and find the right words for it. Forgive me for it being late. Now, your homework is to have an AWESOME SAUCE day and _keep on dreaming!_**

**All my unicorn sprinkles,**

**Curiously Dreaming, a.k.a Jenna the Oncer (I changed my username)**


End file.
